gundam00fandomcom-20200213-history
Setsuna F. Seiei
Setsuna F. Seiei (刹那・F・セイエイ, Setsuna Efu Seiei) is the main protagonist of the anime, Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Setsuna is a Gundam Meister, serving under the paramilitary group, Celestial Being."Celestial Being," Episode 1. Mobile Gundam 00 Season 1. Setsuna is also the first Innovator, the next step in the Human evolution according to Celestial Being Founder Aeolia Schenberg."Beyond," Episode 24. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2. Personality & Character Setsuna is a person who is stoic, quiet, and never open that much to his companions. When he speaks though, he goes straight to the point and directly tells what he feels. Most of the time, he is a man of action, as he let his actions speak for itself. In a way, he is impulsive; when he feels the urge to something on a whim, he would not hesitate to do it. One example was when he met Ali al-Saachez years after the disbandment of KPSA, and proposed to confront each other outside their Mobile Suits despite the secrecy that Celestial Being tries to uphold at the time. This behaviour sometimes lead his crew mates to be cautious of what he might do during missions. Despite of this, one factor that made him a great asset to Celestial Being is his sense of duty. Even if he fails on anything, he wouldn't allow himself to fail as the Meister of Celestial Being's Mobile weapons, the Gundams. Setsuna wanted to be a Gundam, which is Celestial Being's symbol for eradicating war. In the past, he was saved by the 0 Gundam's armed intervention in the Krugis-Azadistan conflict. The overwhelming presence of the Gundam changed the boy's perception of the world. Before, he had been trained to fight for God. However, after seeing the hopeless situation in his last battle of Krugis-Azadistan war, he realized there was no God; it was only a distortion made by the adults to keep them fighting. The Gundam represent his wish for his own self reliance, a desire to move past the world's distortions and destroy them by force. When he was invited to become one of the Gundam Meisters, he gladly accepted it, sighting it as an opportunity to finally become just like the Gundam from his past. In his journey to become a Gundam, Setsuna embraced the use of force to end all wars. He despised the use of negotiations, citing it as a way to prolong conflict. However, in his quest to eradicate war, he learned that other methods are also important in bringing about peace. In the civil conflict in Azadistan, he realized that armed intervention alone weren't going to end the chains of violence. For people to stop the violence, each side must show desire for peace and reconciliation. People's desire for peace will eventually lead them to mutual understanding. This was the core belief that Setsuna learned from pacifist Marina Ismail. He was intrigued about how both of them have different ideals, but come to the same desire for true peace. Not long, he began to become conscious of other people's reason for fighting, and has become more open to understanding people and their motivations. During Celestial Being's fight with the A-Laws and the Innovators, Setsuna learned that the pilot that had saved him 11 years ago, Ribbons Almark, was the one manipulating the world through oppression. The one he revered to be the foundation of his ideals was the one who was continuing to distort the world. He was being lead on by another distortion he was trying hard to eradicate. He wanted to escape, wishing to change his past when all of his distortions had started. However, Lockon Stratos' words 4 years ago rekindled in him; to change for the sake of the future. Setsuna would not be able to change the past, but he could change for the better. This renewed Setsuna's reason for fighting, as he grasped for the future for all his crew mates and started to evolve into a genuine Innovator. He continued to be in Celestial Being, fighting for the sake of the vision of a peaceful future. Skills Setsuna mostly specialized in close quarters combat, being able to pilot the GN-001 Gundam Exia. He has some knowledge in ballistic weaponry use, which he works on to improve during the course of the series. He has some knowledge and skills in infiltration, being the one to be trusted most of the time with missions that involve intelligence gathering. Most of the disciplines he knew about combat had been learned back from his child guerrilla days during the Krugis-Azadistan conflict. In piloting, there are seemingly low opinions about Setsuna and his skills. Early in Season 1, Celestial Being Alejandro Corner commented that Setsuna mostly depends on his Gundam's capabilities in battle when he saw Exia in action during the Azadistan civil war. Audience of the shows also often regarded Setsuna's skill as a pilot less than that of his nemesis', i.e. Ali al-Saachez and Graham Aker. However, Setsuna does show improvements in his piloting skills later in the series. In Season 2, Mister Bushido (Graham's alter ego) commented about how Setsuna has improved his aiming skills during their battle on the Middle East. The creators also emphasized his increased battle experience, noting this point as one of deciding factors in Setsuna's battle against the Innovade Ribbons Almark. At the later half of Season 2, Setsuna began evolving into an Innovator. Setsuna gained extraordinary abilities that includes spatial awareness, precognition, quick reflex, and mental awareness, all of which helped him improve his combat piloting. Setsuna has a high level of Quantum Brainwaves, but the actual scope of its abilities has not been clearly defined, which made the topic a subject to many speculations among audiences. Appearance Setsuna has black messy wavy hair, dark brown eyes and slight dark skin. He is slender which doesn't seem muscular. In civilian outfit, he often wears a scarf, that of cream or red colour; white long sleeved shirt with blue cloth wrapped around the waist; dark pants and black shoes. He sometimes sport a navy blue jacket over the shirt. In missions, he wears blue Gundam Meister pilot suit. Five years after Season 1, Setsuna became taller, with his face more longer than the usual round. He also sports a new Celestial Being uniform, with blue colour jacket, blue and white shirt, white pants and dark boots. He also wears a new Gundam Meister pilot suit. Gallery 01.jpg|Setsuna's usual outfit since Season 2 01a.png|Setsuna's casual outfit in Season 1 01b.png|Setsuna in pilot suit (Season 1) 01c.png|Setsuna in pilot suit (Season 2) 01d.png|Setsuna's casual outfit in Season 2 01e.png|Setsuna in his outfit from child guerilla days History Born as Soran Ibrahim,"Bonds," Episode 19. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1. Setsuna grew up in the former Middle Eastern country of Krugis Republic. At a young age, Soran was abducted by KPSA Leader Ali al-Saachez and was brainwashed into the teachings of the holy war."Unrewarded Souls," Episode 7. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1. Upon killing his parents at the age of 8, Soran joined with the child guerrillas in the KPSA and participated in the Krugis-Azadistan Conflict happening at the time. In A.D. 2301, Soran took part in the guerrilla's last stand in Krugis, which killed most of his comrades at the hands of Azadistan's Mobile Suit forces. He was saved at the last minute by the intervention of Celestial Being's Humanoid Mobile Suit, GN-000 0 Gundam. Being the lone survivor, the presence of the 0 Gundam on the battlefield inspired the young boy to become the personification of the Gundam; the eliminator of all conflicts. Soran was later added by the Gundam Meister Ribbons Almark into the roster of nominated Gundam Meisters "I Can Hear a Song," Episode 14. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2. and in A.D. 2305, he was recruited to join in with the Ptolemaios Crew to prepare for their armed interventions in next two years."Endless Poem," Episode 24. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1. Soran's young age was a problem to his comrades and was the source of growing suspicions about his recommendation, but because Veda specifically recommended him, the issue was not further pursued. Soran was given the GN-001 Gundam Exia and was given the code name Setsuna F. Seiei."Setsuna," Episode 25. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1. Season 1 World Armed Intervention Campaign Setsuna made his Celestial Being debut during the Advanced European Union's (AEU) testing of the mobile suit prototype, Enact, in Africa. Using his Gundam Exia, Setsuna decapitated Patrick Colasour's Enact in front of many AEU delegates. After retreating from the testing grounds, Setsuna faced the AEU mobile suit forces residing in the AEU Tower, effectively revealing AEU's violation of Orbital Tower treaty. Setsuna was covered by comrade Lockon Stratos through Gundam Dynames. Setsuna's first act in Africa marks the beginning of Celestial Being's armed intervention. After retreating with Lockon to their base in the Pacific, Celestial Being revealed themselves through Aeolia Schenberg's video feed and announced to the world about their objective of eliminating conflict to the world. The Gundam Meisters' next mission was the armed intervention in the ethnic conflict in Ceylon. The said conflict between Sinhalese and Tamil had been happening since the 20th century, but the intervention of the Human Reform League (HRL) in assisting the Tamils in the area has made the situation worse. All of the Meisters were gathered for the mission. After seeing the HRL Tierens overwhelmed the Sinhalese Mobile Suit Forces, Setsuna was reminded of his past in the last conflict in Krugis and his vow to be a Gundam. This made him rush before the group and got worked up in quickly decimating the Teiren forces on the ground. Lockon in Dynames assisted him from the sides. After the Tierens retreated, Lockon was worried that Setsuna might let the Sinhalese Anfs do whatever they wanted, but Setsuna also brought down those who still pursued fighting. After the mission Setsuna went ahead to retreat first from the battlefield. On the airspace, he was intercepted by a Union Flag piloted by Union's Graham Aker. The battle was short lived as Graham quickly retreated after his Flag's rifle was destroyed by Exia's beam saber. However, Graham's speed and tenacity left an impression on Setsuna. After hiding Exia, Setsuna met with the Gundam Meisters in HRL Orbital Elevator to see Tieria off to space. They wondered why he was late, and he immediately told him about his report on Veda. Allelujah wondered if they could send Tieria's Gundam Virtue in the Linear Train, as they were risking losing one of their 4 solar furnaces, but Setsuna stopped him before he could say more to prevent spilling anymore of their secrets in public place. After Tieria left, Setsuna and the rest of the Meisters left for their next missions. Setsuna went back to Ceylon to attack HRL's Garrison 7. After decimating the Tierens, he faced Sergei Smirnov's Tieren Mobility Type. Setsuna was able to disarm Sergei's Tieren, but Sergei was able to gripped on Exia's head. However, Setsuna still managed to win out as he decapitated the Tieren using a beam saber. After the mission, Setsuna resided in a residential unit in Japan, where he first met with engineer student, Saji Crossroad. Setsuna learned later that the HRL had made a decision of fighting against Celestial Being after the recent interventions. Due to the Celestial Being's activities, Taribia, which holds the Union's Orbital Tower, made a timely succession from the Union, thinking that Celestial Being would protect the country in case of potential Union aggression. Setsuna sortied in his Exia together with the other Gundams to perform an armed intervention. As the mission commenced, Exia attacked the Taribian Ground Forces due to Taribia instigating a conflict against Union. The Taribia immediately withdrew its decision to succeed and arranged a negotiations with the Union. As Setsuna withdrew from the Taribian airspace, a custom black Flag, piloted by Graham Aker, chased after Exia. The Flag has shown an improved speed and maneuverability, but Setsuna immediately withdrew from the battle by going underwater. During Allelujah's sudden decision of saving people in the falling gravitational block from the HRL Low Orbital Station, Setsuna helped Lockon in supporting Allelujah and sniping through the atmosphere by clearing the clouds for Dynames' target sensor. After the rescue operation, Setsuna met with Saji Crossroad, who was on the gravitational block at the time of the incident, and expressed his surprise about the turn of the events. The AEU and the nation of Moralia decided to perform a huge military exercise to provoke an armed intervention from the Gundams and try to capture one using their military might. Celestial Being decided to intervene using all of their Gundams. Before the intervention, Setsuna went to Celestial Being's base in the Pacific to get additional weapons from Ian Vashti. The Exia received its full armaments, completing its "Seven Swords". Setsuna started the operation by attacking the ground forces in southwestern part of Moralia. As he completed the task and was about to move to the next phase, he was intercepted by a prototype Enact, which went on to read his moves and hit Exia with linear shots and mobile suit kicks. After hearing the pilot's voice on the communication, Setsuna recognized the pilot as his past mentor, Ali al-Saachez. The enemy Enact then began charging using its Blade Rifle and disarming Exia. The style of the Enact reminded Setsuna of Ali's hand-to-hand combat. As the Enact pushed Exia to the corner, the memory of killing his mother due to Ali's orders flashed through Setsuna's mind and with that, he forced the Exia's GN Blade to slice through the enemy's Blade Rifle. The Enact quickly stepped back. Setsuna then called out the enemy pilot using light communication to go out of his Mobile Suit. As Setsuna went out of Exia, the other pilot complied to the request, even taking out his helmet. After seeing that it was his past mentor, Setsuna quickly drew out his gun, which prompted Ali to drew out his. Just before they could pull the trigger, a beam from Dynames came flashing through the space between them. The enemy quickly withdrew. After that, all of the Gundams headed to the enemy headquarters and annihilated the enemy units there within 5 minutes, forcing the AEU and Moralia to surrender unconditionally. After the Gundams returned to their base in the Pacific, Lockon disciplined Setsuna for the latter's action in Moralia. Tieria also pulled out his gun and pointed it at Setsuna, as he viewed Setsuna as a liability in their group. Setsuna pulled out his own gun in response. Allelujah then tried to calm the situation and reminded both of them that they were both chosen by Veda for a reason. Tieria put down his gun and expressed his expectation to see Setsuna's true worth as a Gundam Meister in the future, which Setsuna replied that his own existence is proof enough that he deserved the position. Not long after the Moralia operation, the Gundam Meisters received the news about the indiscriminate bombings that happened all over the world. The terrorist cell responsible asked for the disarmament of Celestial Being or the attacks would continue. After the Ptolemaios Crew had gathered in their base in the Pacific, the Gundam Meisters launched with their Gundams to different places around the world. Setsuna went to AEU Scottish Highland and waited for further orders. While there, a bombing happened in the nearby city and Setsuna was ordered to investigate. He eventually pursued the suspicious figure behind the attacks, but he was stopped by a police officer in the area. He was saved by the Azadistan Princess Marina Ismail, whose convoy was just happened to be passing by. Marina recognized Setsuna as one of her countrymen and sought to meet with him. The two talked about the chaotic situation in Azadistan, and their differing opinions about Celestial Being and its ideals to stop war. After learning that Setsuna was from Krugis and was continuing to pursue fighting, Marina thought that Setsuna was sent to assassinate her, but Setsuna instead revealed his real identity as a member of Celestial Being. Before leaving, he warned Marina of their impending armed intervention to Azadistan. He later received that the terrorist responsible for the indiscriminate attacks were the La Edenra, and was ordered to attack one of their cargo ships in the Atlantic. Setsuna sank the ship and destroyed one of their mobile armour. (...) Team Trinity Operations (...) Operation Fallen Angels (...) Season 2 Return of Celestial Being (...) Break Pillar Incident (...) Veda Retrieval Mission (...) Movie (...) References }} External Links *Setsuna in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Official website (Japanese) Navigation Category:Male Category:Celestial Being Members Category:Innovators Category:Ptolemaios Crew